


Secrets and Revelations

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, relationships, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Dagur has sent his life trying to figure out who he is and what he wants to be but that isn't nearly as hard as understanding his feelings for a certain Hooligan heir but when he discovers a secret the riders have kept secret can he finally face his feelings and confront Hiccup?





	Secrets and Revelations

NOTE: This is a mature adult fanfiction based around animated characters. There will be sex. Don't like, don't read.

Dagur wasn't sure when it happened, it had been a very long time ago, maybe even a life time ago. He remembered being a kid and knowing with every fiber of his being that Hiccup belonged to him. No one ever told him differently so it had to be true. Sometimes he told himself it was all in his head, that Hiccup had only been a replacement for Heather, that he had been lonely and longing for another sibling, but siblings didn't feel the way he did for Hiccup. He tried to overcome it by tormenting the younger boy, by using him as target practice for his throwing knives and taunting him for be so small and meek but all that did was make him feel sick for days after. When he learned Hiccup defeated the Red Death and then later the Nightfury (yes a lie but an impressive one nonetheless) he had tried the sibling route again because it was better than admitting that his stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies and he grew excited just thinking about Hiccup being able to hold his own. Little Hiccup taking out a minster size dragon, taming a Nightfury, battling men three times his size. It made Dagur want him in ways he couldn't voice and fought hard to hide. He wanted Hiccup, needed Hiccup. They were meant to be together. He wasn't good at hiding it. When the clashed excitement filled Dagur and his Berserker tendencies rose up. For him, they weren't at war but in the midst of a mating ritual that would continue until the victor claimed his prize. 

Hiccup never claimed his prize. Instead, Dagur spent three years in prison. To Hiccup it meant the war was over, to Dagur it meant their dance was temporarily suspended. For three years all Dagur could think if was Hiccup. Small little Hiccup who had bested him and now waited for Dagur to figure a way to win their dance. It wad as if Hiccup had given him a puzzle and the only way they could be together was for Dagur to figure out how to gain his favor. Dagur wasn't very good at puzzles.

It took three years before Dagur finally escaped. That whole time all he thought about was Hiccup and how they were meant to be. He made it clear to Trader Johann that he was after Hiccup, knowing the fool would bring Hiccup right to him and the man did not fail him but by the gods how things had changed. Time had been gracious to Hiccup. He was no longer the tiny, scrawny little teen he had once known. Hiccup was a man now, tall and slim and strikingly handsome. Just seeing him had made Dagur's heart race. Their dance began again but this time Dagur was not afraid to let his true feelings show. He loved Hiccup and by Valhalla he was going to let the other man know. He couldn't say it outright, that would ruin their dance, and he doubted Hiccup was willing to admit his own feeling just yet. But it was there, Dagur could see it even if Hiccup couldn't. After all, Hiccup was the one to bring Heather back to him.

Heather knew. She knew almost instantly that the dance – or war as she called it – was not due to a lie as Dagur claimed, but to his loved for the Hooligan heir. She called him on it numerous times but told no one. She kept it secret even from the riders, despite being a double agent. Dagur hated liars but was able to forgive her much faster than he originally did Hiccup. It had to be the powers of a little sister because it made no sense. Whatever the case, it made him relook at his life and maybe the dance had gone on long enough.

Dagur decided to finally withdraw from the dance to sort out his feelings. He loved Hiccup but perhaps too many had been harmed while he waited for Hiccup to claim his prize. He spent a lot of alone time trying to come to terms with the fact that maybe Hiccup didn't understand the rules or perhaps he had found another in the time Dagur had been in prison. Three years was a long time and much could have happened. Perhaps it was time to move aside and let Hiccup be.

He was content with that until Hiccup came crashing into his life again. It was destiny. Why else would the gods send Hiccup and his injured Nightfury to HIS island of all the hundreds of islands all around. It was sheer destiny and Dagur was not about to let it slip away again. He did everything to protect the younger man only to discover an awful truth; Hiccup hated him. This was not a dance to him but a battle for survival. Dagur had to change that. He didn't want to see hate in Hiccup's beautiful eyes. He didn't want to see fear. He wanted Hiccup to love him just as he loved Hiccup. Maybe that was what led Dagur to sacrifice himself for the riders. He didn't just do it for Heather although he admittedly didn't want her anywhere near the battle against the Hunters, but he did it for Hiccup, too, because losing him would tear out what little of his heart remained. He never expected to survive, nor be accepted by Hiccup and Heather when they discovered him working for the Hunters once more in order to save Shattermaster. He never expected to see the relief or joy in Hiccup's eyes when he proved himself to be their ally. It was foreign by now and Dagur nearly wept when such happiness was shown toward him. Hiccup didn't say it outright but his eyes could not lie.

He was still called a Berserker and not a rider, despite joining Hiccup's little group. He was an outsider and the riders often shied away from him, never sure if he would turn on them or not. Dagur didn't blame them. He took comfort in having his sister back and no longer seeing hatred or anger in Hiccup's eyes. It was a beginning.

After weeks of being among the riders and finally spending some real time with Hiccup – their dance was presently on hold and Dagur had come to the conclusion the younger man had no clue about it whatsoever – he began to notice a curious thing about his little brother; Hiccup was rarely alone. Dagur had learned through Heather that Hiccup and Astrid were officially a couple. No surprise there. Hiccup would one day need a wife and heir and who best to supply one than the strongest of the riders? Astrid was a warrior and had in fact taken Dagur down a number of times. She would make the best wife for Hiccup and supply him with many stronger and powerful heirs. Dagur threw his full support behind them. But while Hiccup and Astrid were tight and often spent many nights together, presumably working on those future heirs, she wasn't the only one slipping in and out of Hiccup's hut at weird hours of the night. 

Hiccup could be astonishingly vocal, Dagur discovered one evening when he decided to visit his brother. At first he thought Hiccup was injured and was about to rush in but they were not the cries of a hurt person but something a little more passionate. Dagur's mind raced for an answer but the one he received made little sense. Astrid was at the beach with Heather and nowhere near Hiccup's hut, although he was certain she could hear Hiccup's cries across the bay with little effort. And Toothless was off doing his own thing with the other dragons so…

He had decided to watch the hut and was surprised when twenty minutes later Tuffnut and Ruffnut left Hiccup's home looking happy and giddy while Hiccup looked exhausted and flushed, his hair mused , but with a small pleased smile on his lips. He blinked in surprise when he caught Dagur watching him and ducked back into his hut. Neither one said a word about the incident and for a while nothing else weird happened.

Then Dagur caught Snotlout sneaking in and out of Hiccup's place. Dagur felt his stomach knot but watched the hut from the shadows, intent on figuring out just what was going on. Surely Hiccup wasn't having relations with his very own cousin. Then Fishlegs and Heather paid a late night visit days later. Only Astrid ever went alone, although there was the odd time someone else was dragged along.

Dagur didn't spy, nope, he wasn't like that, but he did listen. The sounds were so different depending on who he was with. With Astrid there was giggling and whispered notes of love and adoration. With the Twins there were cries and grunts sounding like a bunch of dragons in rut. With Snotlout there was cursing and even more grunts. With Fishlegs there was a lot of talking. When Heather was involved…nope, that was when Dagur walked away because as cool as it would be for Hiccup and Heather to mate and be a couple there were lines he did not cross where his sister involved.

A pang of jealousy hit Dagur when he realized that Hiccup was pretty much fucking everyone on the island. Well everyone BUT him. He began to wonder if it was time to reengage in their dance. Before it ended Hiccup had not been sleeping with anyone as far as he knew and was still innocent. Before becoming a rider, Dagur always saw Hiccup as an innocent and just waiting for him, Dagur, to pluck that away from him. It would seem the riders had done that for him. Did it happen on Berk in the three years Dagur had been in prison or was this a relatively new development now that they were away from home and had their own fort and island and no prying eyes of overprotective parents? Did Stoick the Vast know his only son had taken on six lovers rather than settle for the one everyone thought he would? Were Hiccup and Astrid even a couple if Hiccup was bedding the others?

Many questions rolled through Dagur's mind and he found himself pulling away from his new friends and spending hours on end meditating to ease his troubled heart. He could confront Hiccup but that may end their already strained friendship. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, and ask for advice. Did the others love Hiccup as he did? Did they even deserve him? No, but they were who Hiccup choose to be with.

Days turned to weeks and Dagur tried to forget about his infatuation and focus on his chiefing, opting to spend as much time as he dared on his home island but he kept going back to the Edge. He couldn't lie to himself about why, the answer was in Hiccup's face each time it lit up upon Dagur's arrival. It was a look Dagur had waited so long to see that it became addictive and no matter how much it hurt to think of Hiccup with another, Dagur simply couldn't stay away.

Things began to change when winter rolled in early that year. Astrid and Fishlegs were away visiting their respective families on Berk. Heather was running things on Berserker Island, giving Dagur a much needed break from chiefing. Long before the grey clouds began to form Dagur noticed a difference in Hiccup. At first he thought the youth was missing his girlfriend but then Hiccup's limp became more noticeable and he began to wince every now and then. Bit by bit it got increasingly worse. Dagur had never seen Hiccup in such pain. Snotlout and the Twins worried over him in their own strange way, which seemed to consist of a lot of mead and teasing. For a while Hiccup laughed along but soon it all became too much and he excused himself.

Dagur opened his mouth to ask if he was alright but Snotlout beat him to it.

“So check in on you in an hour?” Snotlout asked, worry evident in his voice as well as a hint of a suggestion.

Dagur gave a low growl in annoyance.

“Not tonight, Snotlout. I just need some sleep. My leg will feel better once the storm passes,” Hiccup answered, looking exhausted and in massive pain. He was putting most of his weight on his right leg.

“Your leg?” Dagur asked, his anger at Snotlout forgotten as he looked Hiccup over.

The younger man shrugged. “Phantom pains. Happens before every storm. I'll be fine in a few hours.”

“I can give you a massage,” Ruffnut offered, standing.

“No, I can give him a massage,” Tuffnut argued, standing as well. “A good deep tissue massage.” He gave Hiccup a wink.

Hiccup shook his head. “Maybe another time, guys. I just need some sleep.”

The others mumbled in agreement, each seeming reluctant to let him go on his own until finally Dagur stood. “You're never going to make across the bridge safe if you’re limping.” He wrapped an arm under Hiccup's, not giving him a chance to object or point out that Toothless could take him home. They needed to talk in private and this might be their only chance before Dagur lost his nerve.

At first, Hiccup seemed a little nervous – they still had trust issues from time to time even after battling side by side – but after a moment he relaxed and let Dagur take some of his weight. The thing was, even full grown, Hiccup was still incredibly light and small built. Dagur could have easily carried him to his hut with little to no effort, but Hiccup wasn't the type to allow such a thing…unless he was unconscious, of course.

Toothless trailed behind and immediately lit the hearth that also served as Hiccup's forge in the hut the moment he stepped into the hut. Hiccup insisted on climbing the steps to his loft on his own but Dagur followed close behind, fearful of the younger man losing his footing and falling.

“Seriously, Dagur, I'm okay,” the Hooligan heir protested as he was once again helped to his bed. “A little sleep and I'll be fine. It's not a big issue.”

“Uh huh,” Dagur murmured, lost in thought as he began removing the young man prosthetic foot without even thinking. He was automatic as he tried to think of a way to approach the subject of Hiccup and his many lovers. At least until he pulled back the pant leg and viewed the stump for the first time. He had always known about it, marveled over the prosthetic and the fact Hiccup never let his handicap keep him down, but he had never actually seen the scarred flesh that was once connected to a real calf and foot. He stared at it now and felt that familiar pull or adoration and desire and need to prove himself to someone who had given so much to protect his people.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked when Dagur continue to run his fingers over the scarred flesh.

“I should never have let my pride bring us to war the way it did,” he muttered in response be sighing and gently massaging the stump.

“Uhm…okay, granted I wasn't much better.”

Dagur shook his head. “Wasn't your fault.”

“Well…” Hiccup began but quickly fell silent at the strange look Dagur gave him. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “You don't have to…” He nearly fainted when Dagur pressed a little too hard on a nerve. It didn't hurt, on the contrary, the pain went away and a pleasant numbness replaced it. Any protest he may have had slipped his mind. Only people who ever massaged his stump were his father, Gobber or Astrid, although Gobber often struggled with it, having only one hand and all.

A small unconscious hum escaped him as the pain he had suffered through the last few days finally slipped away. He didn't object when Dagur told him to roll over. He didn't give it much thought really. The massage felt good and he was happy to be receiving it. After everything with the Hunters it was nice to finally simply relax and let his body and mind slip away.

Dagur focused on kneading out the knot he felt in Hiccup back and shoulders as he tried to figure a way to approach the troubling subject of the riders without losing his cool. He didn't what to simply jump in and assume Hiccup was having relations with all the riders but the evidence seemed too powerful to ignore.

“So uh…I know what you the Greek Choir have been up to,” he suddenly blurted out. He quickly slapped his forehead. “Bad Dagur…that was to old Dagur. What I meant was…uh…so you and your riders ride more than dragons, huh? Wow, that sounded stupid even to me. Okay, so what IS the deal with you and the…uh…gang? Hiccup?”

The only response he got was a soft wheeze.

“Hiccup? Did you hear what I asked?”

A slightly louder wheeze this time. It took a moment, mainly because it was a little shocking, but Dagur quickly realized that Hiccup was asleep. Anger filled him at first, then confusion, and then a sudden joy. Hiccup had fallen asleep while Dagur massaged him. Hiccup fell asleep while he, Dagur, massaged him! It meant Hiccup had finally let down his defenses and trusted him enough to not try anything. A small laugh escaped Dagur and he quickly muffled it. The last time Hiccup fell asleep next to him was when they were very young. His heart surged with joy and any reprimand he may have had for Hiccup was forgotten. His Hiccup trusted him.

The front door sliding open almost gave Dagur a heart attack. He stayed very still, still straddled over Hiccup's middle, and reached for one of his many throwing knives. But if proved unnecessary as Snotlout poked his head into the loft.

“Hey, Hiccup, I know you said…oh…Dagur, hey…hi,” Snotlout stuttered, surprised to see Dagur on Hiccup's bed…and on said owner of the bed. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “So…your turn tonight, huh? I didn't know he brought you into it. Not that's there's anything wrong with that…I assumed it would be a group decision but…”

“Group decision,” Dagur asked, trying to keep his cool as he took in Snotlout's words. “Isn't it his choice who he beds?”

“Of course…yeah, I just kind of…sort of wanted to surprise him. You know…”

Well this was one way to get answers, not the one Dagur preferred though. “No, I don't. How about you explain it to me?”

Snotlout gave a look similar to a rabbit ensnared in a trap. His blue gaze shot to his cousin.

“He's sleeping…I went deep, real deep,” Dagur assured him, meaning the massage but knowing Snotlout would misinterpret his words.

Sure enough the younger man's eyes grew wide and a knowing little smile adorn his lips. “I'm sure you did. Just so you know, ‘cause he'll never admit it to anyone but Astrid, he likes a mix of hard and dominating and soft and cuddly. As long as he can walk in the morning he's good.” Snotlout gave a laugh before turning on his heel and leaving.

“Good to know,” Dagur muttered to himself, his gaze shifting back to the youth on the bed. For a moment he debated about waking Hiccup up. There were numerous delicious ways he could do that was bound to make the young came cum before he was even fully awake but Dagur banished them all. He and Hiccup were still adjusting to be friends and allies and it would ruin all his hard work if he forced himself upon Hiccup now. Instead he did something he hadn't in many years, he snuggled next to his, his chin lightly resting on the top of Hiccup's head, and fell into a sound sleep.

When he awoke it was still dark outside. The wind was howling outside, the storm finally hitting the Edge but it wasn't that that awoke him. It was the feel of long calloused fingers touching his face and gently tracing the scar over his right eye then moving on to his arm. He kept his eyes closed and breathing even, letting Hiccup explore his body as much as he wanted. It was an odd feeling having someone touch him in such a way but felt nice and Dagur wanted it to last as long as possible. Well until Hiccup accidentally found a ticklish spot.

Dagur gave an unaccustomed to giggle and grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulling it away his lower stomach. His shirt must have crawled up during the night to show off his well defined abs and the long scar that went diagonally across them. “Don't be doing that or we'll be in for a world of trouble,” he warned, already feeling arousal stir from the simple touch. Mix that with Hiccup's sleepy but curious expression and his bedhead and yeah, Dagur could quite control his lower half's reaction. “Hi,” he greeted when Hiccup only stared at him.

“Hi,” Hiccup whispered back, looking ready to go back to sleep. It took a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes and get his bearings. “What are you doing in my bed?” he asked, seeming more curious than upset by sharing his bed.

“You fell asleep while we were talking,” Dagur explained. He hesitated a moment before placing a hand on Hiccup's hip, feeling a little bold now that they were laying next to each. In some ways it was like when they were little, before the war, when the dance was still new and Dagur was only beginning to discover his feeling for the Hooligan heir.

Hiccup glanced at the hand on his hip then at Dagur's face. He didn't pull away nor made any invitation for Dagur to continue. He became perfectly still, his emerald eyes questioning. “What were talking about?” he asked, his voice neutral.

“Astrid is your betrothed?” Dagur began, slowly moving his hand upward. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Snotlout was teasing him.

“Yes,” Hiccup answered honestly.

“And the others? Snotlout and the Twins? Fishlegs and Heather? Are they your consorts?”

No words were needed to answer that question. Hiccup's eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away only for Dagur to easily pull him back down and closer until their bodies almost touched.

“How long has this been going on?” Dagur asked, curious now more than anything. When had the riders begun their own dance with Hiccup? How long had Heather been part of it. Dagur had so many questions yet the answers didn't really matter. What he wanted was for Hiccup to look at him the way he looked at his riders.

“Dagur,” Hiccup said warningly as he went to pull away once more. “It's none of your business.”

“Does Stoick know?” the Berserker persisted, not letting him go. His left arm wrapped around Hiccup's waist, pulling him flush against his front where the younger man could no doubt feel his arousal. “Does he know your riders are also your harem?”

“Dagur!” Hiccup said a little louder. He went to knee the Berserker in the groin but Dagur caught him and pulled his leg up onto his hip, opening Hiccup so that he could slowly grind against him. No matter how good it felt, Dagur kept himself in check, ready to pull away if Hiccup said to. 

But Hiccup didn't stop him. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, his long fingers grasping at Dagur's thick arms. Dagur took that as a good sign and kept going, not caring how good he felt as long as Hiccup was enjoying it, and it seemed Hiccup liked it a lot.

“It'll be our secret,” Dagur whispered in his ear. “I won't tell Stoick. I just want you to love me the way you love your riders.” He laughed inwardly at the term riders, it meant so much more now than it ever did before. If he had this was what Hiccup was into he would have stopped the war long ago just to be with him.

Kissing Hiccup's brow, he gently pushed the younger man onto his back. They stared at each other for a long time, Dagur silently praying for Hiccup to finally accept him, all of him, and Hiccup debating if he should. They always had a shorthand when it came to the other. Usually it was little whips and banter during a battle of wills but this time it came in the form of a soft smile from Hiccup and a grateful one from Dagur before pressing his lips to Hiccup's in their first real kiss. And what a kiss it was. Dagur had been with both men and women before Hiccup but never had he felt so electrified, so at home in another's arms. Hiccup cupped his face and kissed him back with the same amount of passion, as if he, too, had been waiting for this day.

Dagur had to stop a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming all this and that Hiccup was really there, with him, kissing him, and it wasn't all some strange dream. But Hiccup WAS there, touching his head, running his fingers through his hair and encouraging him on with small moans of obvious pleasure. Dagur wasn't quite sure who began stripping off their clothes first but it wasn't long before they were both naked and Dagur was finally getting his first look at the one he had treasured for years, even if they had once been enemies. Hiccup was no longer a scrawny little runt. He was lean and had muscle hidden under a slim build, no doubt from years of dragon riding. Dagur trailed his fingers along the youth's thigh, taking in the numerous freckles that adorn him, the a milky wave trail only in a soft brown over creamy pale skin.

“You need to get in the sun more,” Dagur commented offhandedly. “If it weren't for the freckles you'd be as white as a ghost.”

“If I tanned without burning, I might,” Hiccup countered, shifting slightly before humming as Dagur kissed his hip. It was his turn to giggle when Dagur found a ticklish spot in the juncture of his thigh and groin.

Hiccup was definitely no virgin. He didn't jerk or cry or pant when Dagur finally touched his hardening length. He simply laid back and enjoyed the gentle touches. A part of Dagur was angry about that. Hiccup was supposed to be his, this was supposed to be their dance, but at the same time he felt relief. Relief that he didn't have to hurt Hiccup by taking his virginity. Relief that Hiccup could be so relaxed with him rather than fighting. Relief that Hiccup trusted and loved him enough to let him do this. His kissed his way along Hiccup’s body, adoring every little moan and arch of his body. He kissed the numerous scars that adorned Hiccup's lithe body that were normally hidden under layers of clothing. Scars Dagur had no clue Hiccup had. Long gashes from claws, old bite marks, some from small dragons, others much larger, burn marks that had blistered and healed, a strip that crossed over his shoulder to his back where lightning had once struck the boy. It nearly matched the one Dagur had received when they danced with a Skrill. And finally the stump that had become a symbol that a person was only as disabled as they allowed themselves to be. Hiccup didn't view himself as disabled from the loss of his limb and Dagur had learned the youth was just as capable as any seasoned warrior. It was what made Dagur love Hiccup so much. Yes, he could be clumsy and foolish and even hotheaded at times but it was all part of Hiccup's charm.

When they came together Dagur could have sworn it was meant to be. He fit inside Hiccup perfectly or nearly as perfect as one could. The younger man gave a hiss of pain and for a moment Dagur feared he had not prepared his beloved as much as he should, that he had rushed and hurt Hiccup in the process. But when he went to pull out Hiccup grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Don't move,” Hiccup breathed, his eyes shut tight.

Dagur waited fearfully as Hiccup regulated his breathing. “Did I hurt you?”

Hiccup let his breath out slowly. “A little,” he admitted, shifting slightly and oh such a feeling sent a wave of pleasure through Dagur. He almost collapsed as he went weak in the knees. Hiccup groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. “Don't move,” he begged even though it had been him that moved.

“Don't wiggle,” Dagur encountered, although he really did like the wiggling. “Are you okay?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, you're just…just wider than Snotlout and I think…yeah…longer than Tuffnut.”

Dagur grinned. That was a good compliment. “How about Fishlegs?”

Another groan escaped Hiccup. “Not comparing you to Fishlegs.”

“I'm curious.”

“Not going there.”

Dagur's grin grew and he rocked his hips. “Not even if I do this?” 

A cry tore from Hiccup but not in pain. Dagur had found his prostate and began taking for advantage of it. He rocked and bumped into it, savoring the cries and shots it brought from Hiccup. The Hooligan threw his arms around Dagur, pulling him close while rocking up into him. His fingers nail dug into Dagur's back, no doubt drawing blood but it only brought another layer of pleasure to the Berserker. All that mattered to him was the youth beneath and discovering everything that made Hiccup feel good, what made him scream in pleasure and beg for more. He wanted to know every inch of Hiccup's body inside and out. 

When they came, it was Dagur first, his seed filling Hiccup before he could even think of pulling out. He didn't mean to lose control but it felt right at the same time and Hiccup didn't offended in the least. He came only a moment later with Dagur perched over him, watching the play of emotions on the younger man's face as he came over both their stomachs.

“I've waited a long time to do that,” Dagur confessed, brushing Hiccup's sweaty bangs from his face. “Ever since…”

“You thought I fought Toothless to save you,” Hiccup finished, bringing up that horrid lie that had brought them to war.

“No,” Dagur confessed. “Since before that, when I first discovered I liked guys. Before you lost your leg and my Dad disappeared. I loved you since…forever. I just never knew how to express it. I tried on Dragon Island and messed up royally. If I had shut up and listened to you maybe…”

“That was a very long time ago,” Hiccup answered, touching the scarred side of Dagur's face. “I probably wouldn't have listened if you had. I was struggling with a lot of things, too.” He bit his lower lip before sighing deeply. “I should have been upfront about Toothless and the dragons.”

“Perhaps. What about Fishlegs?” Dagur asked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively the rotated his hips to show he was already ready for round two.

“Dagur!” Hiccup snapped before laughing. “Fine, Fishlegs is…ah…well endower but never have sex with him when he's Thor Bonecrusher.” He burst out laughing when Dagur began blowing raspberries on his neck as if they were little kids again. “Dagur!”

“Is he called Bonecrusher because his cock can crush pelvises when fucking?” Dagur teased. “Should I be jealous or really worried for my sister?”

Hiccup couldn't stop laughing and it made Dagur as well. He missed this side of Hiccup, hadn't seen it since they were small children. It was the side he loved most, above the bravery and quick wit. This was his Hiccup and this was the side he choose to cherish the most. He made love to this Hiccup well into the wee hours of the morning, making Hiccup laugh and squeal until they feel asleep in one another's arms, for once content on simply being together , no longer enemies but something greater than friends.

When the laughter stopped Dagur was spooned around Hiccup and nuzzling the back of his head, unable to believe this had finally happened.

“You know,” Hiccup began, entwining his fingers with Dagur's. “There's really no big secret. My Dad already knows about the riders and me.”

Dagur stiffened. “Oh?”

The younger man nodded. “Yeah. It started shortly after we moved here. You know, no parents waltzing in, plenty of room and time to experiment…or so we thought. Then my Dad showed up and walked in on us and well…yeah. He wasn't very happy but said chiefs often take more than one lover. As long as I only marry and have children with one I'm fine. The only one I ever imagined having family with is Astrid so I have to be very careful with Ruffnut and Heather.”

Dagur held him a little tighter. A part of him wished it was Heather Hiccup choose to marry. “He won't agree to me bedding you.”

A laugh escaped Hiccup. “He already has. We discussed it a few weeks back…but I think he thinks it'll be the other way around, me topping you.”

“Why would he…”

The laugh grew. “Because the day he walked in I topped Snotlout.”

“You did what?”

The youth shrugged. “We have more in common than I thought. He doesn't mind being bottom now and then…don't tell Spitelout because he'll never understand.”

Dagur nuzzled closer. “His secret is safe with me.”

And it was. There was no Dagur would tell about the unusual relationship the riders had or how he factored into it. It was no one's business but their own. Dagur was just happy to be accepted by Hiccup, not only as a friend but also a lover. Now they had a new dance, one they both willing participated in, one that was mutually beneficial. The other riders were weary at first, especially Astrid, but with time all the rider accepted him. Dagur was part of a family again, as odd as it was, and he was happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Times Somebody Walked In On The Gang Having Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104438) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
